


We Aren't Heroes

by Nova_8



Category: Supertime, once upon a supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Sam as Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_8/pseuds/Nova_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam needs freeing from the Echo Caves, secrets must be told and the emotions that come with them prove almost too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> For the ever lovely Laura(Istoleanimpala)! Happy birthday!

                Dean had decided he hated these Echo Caves. All this soul bearing was too much, and it wasn’t him who had said anything yet. The emotions were already too raw, and there was only one person besides him who hadn’t spoken. Emma took a shuddering breath and Dean turned his eyes on here, and his heart felt like lead beating in his chest. They took a couple steps towards each other, leaving a foot between them.

                “The second that door opened in Lebanon, when Henry found it..I knew,” Her voice broke, and her eyes dropped to the ground as she composed herself. “I knew I still loved you. But I tried to forget you. I didn’t want to see you again. If I did, I knew I’d have to face everything I’ve suppressed.” The cave shook, her truth spurring the bridge to fully reach them.

                Emma’s words cut him deeply, deeper than he would care to admit. How could he blame her? He had failed her. All this time she thought he cast her to the side while he thought she had left him. Their relationship had been twisted and mangled by misunderstanding and lies, warped and stretched by destinies they never wanted. It had scarred both of them and there was an ache in his chest, his heart beating with a mix of emotions he couldn’t think about it. They were never a part of the grand plans set out for them long before they were born. It was a coincidence that they had met. But then again, maybe it wasn’t. Maybe, for hundreds of years, the universe had been shifting, pushing and pulling their realities so they could meet in an alleyway, of all places. He couldn’t ponder it too deeply right now. Every second they wasted was one that took Henry farther from them and his brother was waiting across the bridge.

                Dean began to cross the bridge, his heavy steps reverberating back, filling his ears. Across the bridge, his brother waited in a cage, staring at Dean through the door of it. Though his pace had started out tentative, Dean felt himself getting faster, at a near run now. He dropped to his knees as soon as he was close enough.

                “I’m gonna get you out of here, Sammy,” He said, clutching at the door of the cage, pulling, running his hands all over the front of it, frantically searching for a way to pry it free.

                “Dean,” Sam said, but Dean only shook his head, rising as he unsheathed his borrowed sword. In an act of denial, he began to hit the cage with his sword again and again. “Dean!” Sam said louder, and Dean froze.

 “That working for you?”  Sam asked, and Dean dropped his gaze to Sam’s face. He had been expecting a look of sarcasm, only finding sympathy in the hazel eyes looking back at him. He dropped the sword with a clatter, the sound ringing out all around them. He sunk back to kneeling in front of Sam’s prison.

“Say it, Dean,” Sam said, not at all harshly. Dean smiled hopelessly, taking in a shuddering breath.

“Sam, I can’t,” He said, training his eyes at the bottom of Sam’s cage. The silence that followed was crushing, and Dean felt like he was going to collapse under the weight of it, only to disappear.

All of this was proving too much for him. One day he woke up and everything was different. His brother and the woman he loved had become myths and heroes, legends even. But no, that wasn’t true. They had been that all along, he had just been too blind to see it. He was proud of them, proud to know of them. Coming here though, to Neverland of all places, witnessing magic and fairytales, he had realized there was no place for him among it. He wasn’t what they were, and he certainly wasn’t a hero. The things Emma and Sam had done in their lives made his bones ache. Their sacrifices, their bravery; he wasn’t worth it. There was no happy ending waiting for him.

“I wish you weren’t you, Sam,” Dean finally said, hating himself the moment he said it. It wasn’t what he meant to say.

“Dean-“

“Let me finish, Sammy.” He paused, inhaling deeply. “This new person you are, this Baelfire,” He began, his voice twisting around the unfamiliar name. “I don’t know him. You have a family that came with being him, so why would you need me?” Dean said, finally looking up at his brother, his eyes stinging. Dean’s mind was flooded with a million questions that there was no time for. The most central question was how much of Sam’s life was a lie. Every memory was shaded with this knowledge and Dean had been dissecting them, seeing how this could possibly be true. How could it possible Sam had lived a whole other life? He hated himself for feeling like that, for wanting his brother to stay.  Sam finally had a chance at happiness. Mom was gone, so was Dad. Why would he stick with him? Why settle for a broken, angry, and emotionally stunted brother? Sam could walk away from Dean, should walk away from him. In a moment, the cage door shimmered out of existence and Sam launched himself forward instantly, embracing Dean. They only hugged for a moment, the emotions overwhelming them both. They rose, stretching out their cramped legs. Sam glanced at his brother’s profile before looking at the bridge.

“For the record, Dean,” He said as they walked out. “You’re my family. Not that man that claims to be my father.” A ghost of a smile settled on Dean’s face. He remained silent. There wasn’t time to discuss it right now.


End file.
